Nostalgia
by JuliaGOG
Summary: Hotch y Emily habían estado en una relación hasta hace poco, pero cuando ésta se acaba, Bethany Clemmons aparece en la vida de Hotch para ponerla patas arriba, y hacer a Emily dudar de si misma. ¡Logrará esta mujer acabar con su amor? El resumen es un horror, lo se. Pero por favor, dale una oportunidad.
**Hola a todos! Bueno este es mi primer Fic y sinceramente no se si os valdrá la pena leerlo, aunque me haría mucha ilusión que así fuese. Quisiera dedicarle esta historia a Ana-List, que en mi opinión es una de las mejores escritoras de FanFiction, y a la que me gustaría pedirle disculpas por haber estado ausente durante meses pese a que ella fue la que me ayudó en un principio con este proyecto.**

 **Muchos besos.**

NOSTALGIA

CAPÍTULO 1: INCREDULIDAD

Emily no daba crédito a los que estaban viendo sus ojos. Justo ahí, delante de ella, podía observar a la perfección a través de la ventana como Hotch, el hombre al que había amado tanto y al que había perdido hace tan solo un par de semanas, se besaba despreocupadamente con una despampanante morena en la cafetería favorita del equipo.

Eso sacudió a Emily hasta la médula, haciendo que un montón de preguntas empezasen a agolparse en su cabeza: ¿quién era ella?, ¿cómo pudo haberla olvidado tan rápido?, ¿estarían viéndose durante el tiempo que salían juntos?...

Rossi, al darse cuenta del repentino silencio de su compañera, desvió la mirada en dirección donde Emily había puesto los ojos: inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, estaba contento por su amigo y por haber encontrado un medio tortuoso de entretenimiento para las próximas semanas.

Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿así que Hotch tiene una nueva novia, eh? Me alegro por él, ¿tú que opinas Emily? – al no recibir respuesta lo intentó con un poco más de fuerza esta vez - ¡Emily!

Esto hizo que Emily se distanciase de sus pensamientos, y con una falsa sonrisa se dirigió hacia su amigo, quien lo miraba con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

Perdona Dave, ¿qué me decías?

¿Te encuentras bien?, no tienes muy buena cara.

Tú si que sabes cómo halagar a una chica ¿eh? – intentó bromear tratando apartar la atención de ella, al ver que su respuesta no le resultó complaciente, decidió continuar -No en serio, llevo uno días sin dormir muy bien y la verdad es que estoy algo cansada. – mintió.

Rossi no estaba del todo convencido, pero al ver que no iba a conseguir mucha más información le ofreció su brazo y una vez que ella lo agarró emprendieron juntos su camino de vuelta a la oficina.

Entonces, Hotch rompió el beso y se despidió de aquella mujer, que lo dejó marchar para que él pudiese poner rumbo a la reunión que tenía con su equipo.

Estaban todos sentados en la sala de conferencias, alrededor de la gran mesa redonda, dispuestos a repartir los informes del nuevo caso cuando Rossi decidió tomar la palabra :

Entonces...- David comenzó - ¿quién era esa guapa morena con la que te vimos en la cafetería?

La sorpresa en su rostro fue evidente. Por supuesto, la pregunta de Dave hizo que todos los presentes volvieran sus cabezas hacia su jefe, mirándolo con intriga. Como si se tratara de un acto reflejo, Hotch buscó la mirada de Prentiss, que permanecía seria e imperturbable.

Una amiga. – Respondió avisándole para que no siguiera con ese tema.

Pues debía de ser muy cercana… ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? – preguntó el italiano algo ofendido.

Beth es solo una amiga, no es algo realmente serio, apenas nos conocemos, y me pareció algo apresurado mencionarla mientras que no profundicemos algo más en la relación.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de esa declaración una vez que las palabras salieron de su boca. Y observó las expresiones de cada uno de sus compañeros:

* Rossi lo miraba con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro, según parecía, él estaba disfrutando demasiado con esta situación.

* Reid estaba en silencio y sin apartar la vista de su jefe con una mirada analítica, como si se tratase de una rana que diseccionar.

*García parecía un gran globo de feria: su cara había tomado un color rojo brillante y sus mofletes estaban hinchados, como si aguantase la respiración… ella se estaba esforzando mucho en no reventar.

* Morgan se reía a carcajadas en su silla, sin tratar siquiera de ocultar su diversión. Hotch solo esperaba que su silla se rompiese y se cayera hacia atrás haciéndolo callar de una vez.

* JJ lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad por su amigo, ella había estado preocupada por él desde hacía un par de semanas…parecía bastante deprimido y también enfadado con el mundo en general.

* Y Emily… él nunca la había visto de es manera: esos preciosos ojos marrones que antaño pudo descifrar con sorprendente facilidad, ahora carecían de emoción alguna; su rostro, que siempre se mostraba sonriente a todo el mundo, se veía frío e impasible como el cemento, dispuesto a no verse afectado por cualquier sentimiento… por su culpa Emily ya no parecía Emily.

En ese momento, García (que no pudo aguantar más) soltó un agudo grito el cual hizo que Reid saltase en su asiento:

¡Maldita sea García! – dijo este tapándose las orejas – ¡casi me revientas el tímpano!

¡Oh dios mío Reid! Lo siento mucho, pero es que…-una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro- ¡estoy tan emocionada por el jefe!

¡Normal hombre! – dijo Morgan secándose las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos - ¡llevábamos un montón de tiempo esperando a que encontrases a una mujer!

Eso hizo a Hotch sentirse un poco más culpable pero aliviado al mismo tiempo: ni él ni Emily les habían hablado al equipo sobre su relación, y estaba seguro de que si ellos lo hubiesen sabido, ahora mismo sería odiado por todos ellos debido a lo que acababa de suceder.

Bueno Hotch – fue JJ la que habló esta vez – no te quedes ahí callado, háblanos más sobre ella.

De eso nada – Hotch estaba más que dispuesto a poner fin a esta conversión que además le haría daño a Emily – Ya hablaremos en otro momento, pero por ahora quiero que todos volváis al trabajo y os olvidéis del asunto .

Acto seguido repartió los casos. No le pasó desapercibido que una de las personas que se sentaban alrededor de aquella mesa prácticamente no dijo nada en toda la reunión .

Emily llegó a su apartamento una media hora después de haber salido de la UAC, se sentía agotada después de haber haberse pasado toda la tarde escuchando a García hablar sobre lo contenta que estaba por haber encontrado pareja. Aunque, francamente, no le hizo mucho caso: la mitad de ese tiempo estuvo pensando en cómo Hotch había sido capaz de hacerle eso.

Dejó sus cosas en el armario de la entrada y subió a su habitación para darse una ducha. Ella se metió debajo del chorro de agua con la temperatura al máximo de manera que ésta quemaba su piel. No le importaba. Esperaba que de aquella manera el dolor que sentía su cuerpo al contacto de cada gota hiciera que su tristeza pareciera algo insignificante. Al sentir que no servía de nada, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, camuflándose con las gotas de agua que caían sobre su cabeza y aunque su dolor no desaparecía, el sonido de la ducha enmascaraba su llanto. De verdad que no quería llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo al recordar lo que había ocurrido allí tan solo unas semanas antes.

 _ **ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA**_

 _Emily escuchó como la puerta del baño se abría y se cerraba unos pocos segundos después. Ella estaba segura de que alguien había entrado en su baño mientras que ella se duchaba y creía saber perfectamente quién era._

 _Lentamente, se dio la vuelta sobre si misma para ver a un Aaron Hotchner completamente desnudo mirándola con unos ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria, casi inmediatamente sintió su pulso acelerarse. Su cuerpo alcanzaba tal temperatura que el agua de la ducha parecía fría en comparación… Era increíble lo que este hombre podía hacerla sentir con tan solo una mirada._

 _Con una velocidad sorprendente, él se abalanzó sobre ella aprisionándola en un beso apasionado y desesperado a su vez. Él ya la había hecho suya solo unas pocas horas antes, pero sentía que nunca podría llegar a tener suficiente de esta mujer. El beso fue ganando intensidad, ambos entablaron una lucha por el control con sus lenguas, y no era una que él estuviese dispuesto a perder. Hotch la agarró por las muñecas y las elevó por encima de su cabeza a la vez que la acorralaba contra la pared, con la mano que tenía libre acarició lentamente la parte interna de su muslo haciéndola temblar ligeramente bajo su toque. Entonces él rompió el beso e introdujo uno de sus pechos en la boca, mordiéndole suavemente el pezón y sintiendo como éste se endurecía a causa de la excitación. Él sabía que era completamente ridículo, pero se sintió profundamente orgulloso de sí mismo como hombre al oírla soltar un profundo gemido en el momento en que introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior._

 _Emily no aguantaba más. Ella odiaba a Hotch: lo odiaba por lo que estaba haciendo con ella, lo odiaba por hacerla sentir tan frágil cuándo ella siempre había sido tan fuerte y segura de sí misma, lo odiaba por la facilidad con que él la sometía a su control… Ella simplemente lo odiaba. Aunque en el fondo sabía que no era verdad, ella lo quería… pero la situación en la que se encontraban impedía que su relación pudiese llegar a algo más que una relación física: él era su jefe y ella su subordinada, prácticamente se estaban saltando todas y cada una de las reglas de confraternización del FBI. Si algún superior llegara a enterarse, en el mejor de los casos los trasladarían a otros departamentos, y en el peor… ella realmente prefería no pensar en ello._

 _Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Hotch introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de ella. Se sorprendió al sentir la suavidad de su toque, pese a que sus sus manos eran callosas, las de un Agente del FBI. Siguió lentamente para que ella pudiese ir ajustándose poco a poco al tamaño indicado, y cuando esto sucedió, añadió un dedo más mientras trazaba círculos lentamente sobre su clítoris, haciendo que se retorciera de placer._

 _Emily no aguantaba más, él la estaba torturando negándole lo que llevaba esperando desde hacía diez minutos, y ella sabía lo que él quería… él estaba intentando que ella le rogase, pero no estaba dispuesta a satisfacerle._

 _Vamos Emily… - Dijo con un gruñido, él también empezaba a impacientarse – Pídelo, yo sé que lo estás deseando._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza._

 _Aaron… - ella fue interrumpida por otro beso, él realmente no quería oírle negárselo, en un último intento por hacerla perder el control, frotó suavemente su miembro por encima de su zona íntima. Con esta acción, Emily perdió todo control que aún tuviese sobre sí misma y con un jadeo le suplicó – por favor… por favor, lo necesito ahora…_

 _Sin necesidad de que se lo repitieran dos veces, él se introdujo despacio en su interior mientras que ella enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y comenzaba a embestirla lenta, pero profundamente. En un par de minutos sintió como sus paredes empezaron a apretarse a su alrededor, y decidió acelerar el ritmo. Pocos segundos después ambos estaban satisfechos y tratando de recomponerse, Aaron miraba a Emily quién aún tenía los ojos cerrados._

 _Cuando ella abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con Hotch mirándola profundamente sintió el rubor e sus mejillas - ¿Qué? – preguntó. Entonces Aaron se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, no era un beso como los de antes: este era suave, cálido…era su manera de expresar lo que sentía y lo mucho que le apenaba el no poder estar con ella de una manera mucho más profunda._

 _Entonces él rompió el beso y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos – Nada – dijo – Es solo que eres perfecta._

 _Emily podía sentir sus ojos humedecerse, y para evitar que éste la viese así, envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y acurrucó su cabeza contra su pecho mientras que Hotch la sostenía cerca de él._

 _Y así permanecieron durante un buen rato, abrazados, únicamente disfrutando de la compañía de la otra persona._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Las lágrimas continuaron corriendo por el rostro de Emily, con la única diferencia de que ahora había una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. En el mismo momento en el que se dio cuenta de que ya no era real, su sonrisa se desvaneció y en su lugar se instauró una mueca de tristeza. Lentamente salió de la ducha, se puso el pijama y se dirigió a la cama para intentar dormir un poco, pero sinceramente no creía llegar a lograrlo.

Y así fue, ella perdió una noche de su vida, ahogada entre lágrimas por causa de un hombre al que ya nunca podría volver a mirar con los mismos ojos.


End file.
